


Need help? - Zoro x Robin

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Need help? - Zoro x Robin

“Zoro-kun, I brought you a drink,” Robin chimed in her usual monotone manor, a smile on her face as she carried the tray into Zoro’s weight room, “my, it’s really steamy in here.” Zoro was preoccupied doing handstand pushups one handed, a large weight balanced on his feet, “huh? Oh it's just you, you can just leave it over there,” he points to the corner of the room staying focused. “Would you like any help? I could provide a little more weight,” she offered happily. “Yeah, sure, if you can hop up there that could help, I think I have a book for you to read if you get bored, it’s under a table leg,” he pointed still focused. “Right,” she nodded, grabbing the book on her way to sit on the balls of Zoro’s feet with the assistance of her hands. She waited for the right moment to sit on his feet, plopping her bottom down before opening the book to read. A slight blush creeps on his face, but he managed to keep focused, ignoring the soft bottom pressed against his feet. He bulges slightly through his sweaty boxers, exposing his excitement somewhat. 

Robin obviously took notice of this when his breathing became shallow and his presses upwards seemed to be more strenuous. She smirked mischievously and made a hand a appear over his torso, gently feeling up his toned abdominals and firm packed chest. He shuddered from her touch, but when he looked up to see, the hand disappeared and she looked invested in her book. ‘Must’ve been in my head..’ He thought, looking back downwards, Robin adjusted herself slightly and crossed her legs, her foot casually brushing over his crotch. Zoro gasped, loosing focus and tumbling down, the weight falling and crashing against the back of his head, Robin chuckled and caught herself, “is everything alright, Zoro-kun?” He muttered something about getting her back before blacking out on the floor, the weight still on his head. “Oh dear, I should get Chopper to attend to your injuries,” she mused getting to her feet, “maybe next time I can help you in other ways.”


End file.
